


Blood is thicker than Sea Water

by iamgoku



Series: Marvelous Descendants [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dimension Travel, Family Fluff, Gen, Genevieve 'Evie' Adalheida Stark, It's not mentioned here, Mal Bertha Stark, Mal and Evie are sisters, Merrin Dungey as Ursula, Mortal Disguise, Parent Tony Stark, She's just overprotective, Tony Is Hades, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony is a good dad, Uncle Tony Stark, Ursula is Ariel's Aunt, Ursula is Tony's Niece, Ursula is Triton's sister, Ursula is not Evil, but it's part of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Tony takes another trip back from to the Isle to talk to another familiar face and some reminiscing over their family issues.A sequel to my MCU/Descendants fic "Their Father's Daughters" where Tony is actually Hades and Evie and Mal's father.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie (Disney) & Tony Stark, Mal (Disney) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Ursula (Disney)
Series: Marvelous Descendants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579741
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Blood is thicker than Sea Water

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you weren't expecting this! 
> 
> I know this was supposed to be up awhile ago, but I hit a wall when it came to writing for this, but managed to break through said wall and finish this oneshot today. 
> 
> If you haven't read the first oneshot.....you probably should, or else this will all seem confusing. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm back in a Descendants mood and might try and knock out the third oneshot to this series (hopefully not hitting another writers block)
> 
> I am also working on the second chapter for my MCU/My Hero Academia story (The Ghost Rider-Izuku one) and the other MHA/MCU story 'the heart of a true hero'
> 
> You may have noticed the tag saying Merrin Dungey is Ursula, that is because she is my pic for Ursula in this. 
> 
> I know Whoopie Goldberg voiced Ursula in the voice only cameo in 'Descendants 2' but here Merrin is portraying her. 
> 
> For those of you who don't know, Merrin Dungey portrayed Ursula in live action in the series 'Once Upon a Time' where she appeared down below:
> 
> The 'Once Upon a Time' series also had an episode focusing on Ursula when she was younger, and look at the actress who played young Ursula
> 
> I could totally see Merrin Dungey's Ursula being Uma's mother
> 
> Anyway! On to the story!

**_Isle of the lost_ **

The back room and kitchen area of Ursula’s Fish and Chip shop was filled with the smell of old fryer oil and fish as the titular owner finished the day’s work, having finally gone over the books and ready to retire for the evening.

Once again she wished she’d be able to get her hands on some fresher oil for the fryers instead of the stuff she was able to scrounge up from the ‘supplies’ they were given from Auradon, not to mention ingredients. 

Switching the lights off from the back room she did the same with the kitchen before walking out into the main dining area, giving it a once over and seeing that Uma had swept the floors, she turned and was about to head back to their living quarters when she suddenly paused.

A few moments passed until she spoke.

“Hello Uncle”

Turning around she saw him leaning against one of the tables casually, dressed in a dark band t-shirt and matching black jeans. 

“Ursula” Tony greeted in return with a smile, taking off a pair of tinted blue shades.

Taking in Ursula’s form, she was about five foot eight with brown skin, and brown eyes. Her dark hair had been dyed a light sandy brown, she was walking on two feet now lacking her tentacles, but he knew she could still summon two of them, despite the barrier's supposed restrictions. 

Ursula likewise looked up and down at his form with interest.

“It still takes some getting used to, your new form”

“I may be biased, but I’d say it’s an improvement” Tony replied as she walked over and sat down at the table, motioning for him to do the same.

“So, how are things?” Ursula asked, leaning back in the chair.

“Oh you know, same old same old, was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by for a chat” Tony said casually, waving his right hand between them on the table and in a small shimmer of light a bottle of rum appeared along with two glasses.

He proceeded to pour a generous amount into both glasses before placing the bottle on the table once more and holding out one glass to her.

Taking the offered drink, she took a small sip and let out a low moan.

“Mmm, that’s good stuff. Been a long time since I had anything this fine, besides the mostly home brewed concoctions Facilier and Hook dish out, which is far too pricey and far too ineffective” 

Tony gave a wry grin as he took his own glass into his hand. “Can’t imagine it tasting too great either” 

Ursula gave a snort before downing the rest of the glass. 

“So the girls are doing fine from what I’ve heard, though mostly from Uma’s constant complaining” Ursula commented as she reached for the bottle and refilled her glass.

“Yeah, enjoying the world I’ve taken up shop in, they get to enjoy themselves and not have to put up with the whole ‘villain’ lifestyle like here.” Tony said, taking a small sip from his own glass.

“You still haven’t told Uma she’s related to Mal or Evie, have you?” he asked, causing Ursula to roll her eyes.

“I’m putting that headache of a conversation off for as long as I can”

Tony gave her a small grin. “Though imagine the look on her face when she does find out, won’t that be worth the bottle of aspirin you’ll need to take later on?”

“....Maybe” Ursula conceded after a moment, matching his grin. 

After a few moments silence, Ursula spoke up once more, a finger circling around the rim of her glass as she did.

“So, how’s dad?”

“He’s doing fine, Poseidon came to visit me two months back and we caught up” Tony replied.

“And Uncle Zeus?”

Tony shook his head and reached for the bottle once more. “Still unaware I’m out of here.”

“Speaking out annoying relatives, have you heard any news from your brother recently?” Tony asked, causing Ursula to scoff and shake her head.

“No, everything is handled by Ariel, Triton’s still got his trident shoved so far up his ass I’m surprised he doesn’t have it poking up out of his skull”

It was a secret to most that Ursula was in fact Triton’s younger sister, the two having had issues with one another over the years even when they were growing up. 

“Surprising how long a sibling can hold a grudge for when you try and hold a coup” Tony said lightly, causing Ursula to glare at him half heartedly. 

“One small attempt at seizing the throne years ago, and he still holds it against me….though I stand by my decision, I would have made a far better ruler than that idiot” Ursula said with a huff, taking a more liberal gulp from her glass.

“And the whole incident with Ariel might have something to do with why you’re not invited to the family barbecues” Tony quipped, though he knew the whole story from both Ursula and Ariel themselves.

Ariel had met Ursula many years before she asked for her help with Eric. Shortly after her mother’s death, Ariel had fled the kingdom and swam as fast and as far as she could in search of solitude.

However when she ran into the dreaded ‘sea witch’ herself, having heard the stories her father told her, and feared for her life. 

It was a shock then when the woman had hugged her and comforted the crying child. Later revealing their relation and that she was in fact her aunt, explaining her past and taking the young girl back to her home and let her vent her feelings before ushering her back to her father.

The two of them had kept in contact over the years until Ariel had sought her out, wishing to become human in an attempt to win Eric’s love, being adamant he was the one for her. 

She reluctantly agreed to transmogrify her into a human, however explaining that such magic often required a form of sacrifice, sometimes in blood or by sacrificing something, but Ursula took a much softer route and merely took her voice for the duration of the transformation. 

Ursula however wasn’t so trusting of the human boy who her niece was so adamant on pursuing. And thus tested him in the form of Vanessa, and later by growing to giant size in her normal form.

Hey, if the boy was willing to stand up to her like that, he had her seal of approval to marry her niece.

Though Ariel was not happy when she confronted her after her ‘death’, Ursula had merely faked her demise and been impaled. 

Ariel did forgive her however in time, realizing in her own (misguided) way, she was looking out for her. 

Though using extreme measures…

And later when the Isle of the Lost was created, Ursula agreed to go there in order to keep an eye on the place, relaying things to Ariel on the other side.

Her brother however had no qualms with spreading tales and stories of her ‘wickedness’ and ‘evil’ throughout the lands.

When in reality, she was far more tame than some of the lunatics in this place. 

“You look run ragged, seriously you should come with me sometime, take a vacation” Tony offered, causing Ursula to look at him sceptically.

“The occasional inspections we have may not bother you, but I doubt I could get away with being missing”

“I’ve got the schedules worked out, and even if they did a surprise inspection I can have you back here in a flash” he said clicking his fingers and producing a blue spark.

“I’ll consider it, I could do with some vacation time” Ursula said considering it.

“Oh and maybe bring Uma along, we could lock her and Mal in a room together and make them sort out their differences” Tony offered with a smirk.

“Putting those two in close quarters together, they’ll wind up strangling one another in five seconds flat” Ursula commented as Tony snorted before getting up from the table.

“True, but maybe their little ‘rivalry’ should be nipped in the bud, I mean it might be nice to have them get along for once, and save you the migraines” Tony commented as he replaced the shades back on his eyes. 

When Ursula offered the bottle back to him, Tony merely shook his head. 

“Keep it, I’ve got more than enough and you look like you need it more than I do” 

“Thanks,” Ursula said as she replaced the cap back on the bottle and walked with Tony as they approached the exit. 

“Think about it, it could be fun. Plus you could get some time out from the barrier, feel like your old self again” Tony said causing Ursula to roll her eyes.

“I might not want to come back if that happened”

“That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing” he replied after a moment, causing Ursula to narrow her eyes and turn to him.

“What are you planning, uncle?”

Tony merely gave her a smile in response. “You’ll have to wait and find out” he said before a torrent of blue fire erupted around him and when it faded away he was gone.

_ ~0~ _

**_(Earth-199999)_ ** __

Tony reappeared in Stark Tower on the penthouse level in a flash of blue flames, stepping forward to see Evie seated on the couch in front of the large flatscreen mounted on the wall.

Mal was walking over carrying a large tray of snacks when he appeared.

“You both started the movie without me?” Tony asked with mock hurt, causing Mal to roll her eyes.

“No, we’re watching that afterwards. Evie wanted to watch the clips of her from the fashion show yesterday”

“....Don’t we already have all of those recorded anyway?” Tony asked as he sat down beside Evie.

“Yes, but I want to see the reactions from the reporters” Evie said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, causing Tony to shrug and reach over to grab a handful of chips.

After watching the news reports, they decided on a movie and dimmed the lights.

As the movie played out, Tony glanced down to see Evie lying on his shoulder, his arm around her. Mal was seated on the floor near them with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. 

He could see her mouthing along to the lines, though she would never admit it if called out on the fact.

Tony allowed a small smile to rise on his features, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the moment. 

Ursula was right, he had been planning and soon his plans would come to fruition. 

And Mal and Evie would never have to step foot on that Isle again. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, the second oneshot in this series. 
> 
> I know it's not as long as the first, but hopefully this is a good addition. 
> 
> I will try and start the third oneshot as soon as possible, and if you liked this, please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
